Blutendes Herz
by partnersandlovers
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Olivia Benson und Elliot Stabler.
1. Hass

_Ich habe schon länger mit dem Gedanken gespielt eine Story in dieser Art zur schreiben. Keine Sorge, ich schreibe 'Bring me to life' auch noch weiter ;) Ich weiß nicht ob euch das gefällt, nomalerweise bin ich nicht so der größte Fan von solchen Geschichten, ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich musste trotzdem weine schreiben. Was wäre wenn Elliot und Olivia sich schon früher getroffen hätten. Sehr viel früher?_

_Ich habe mir mal überlegt, Olivia soll in dieser Geschichte 15 sein, fast 16 und Elliot ist 17._

_

* * *

_

**Kapitel 1 - Hate**

Sie saß in ihrem Zimmer, die Tür zu und die Musik so laut aufgedreht wie es nur geht. Sie wollte niemanden sehen, niemanden hören. Nichts. Alles was sie wollte, war im Erdboden versinken, weglaufen, alles hintersichlassen oder einfach nur auf der Stelle Tod umfallen. Alles, bloß nicht ihr leben. Wie sie es hasste. Alles hasste. Sie sah auf die Uhr, die über ihrem Schreibtisch hing. Viertel nach 9. Wie sie ihre Mutter kannte, wüde diese bald wieder nachhause kommen und auch bald wieder gehen. Pfff... ihre Mutter....

Und als ob sie es nicht gearnt hätte, hörte sie ein paar Minuten später auch schon den Schlüssel im Türschloss. Sie ging schnell, die Musik leiser machen. Sie wollte keinen Stress, nicht jetzt nicht heute. Nicht schon wieder. Sie hörte genauer hin. Ja, sie war wieder betrunken. Sie hörte sie durch den Flur stolpern. Doch was hatte sie bitteschön anderes erwartet? Was?Sie ging langsam zu ihrer Zimmertür, atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie sie öffnete.

"Hey Mom," sagte sie leise und nahm ihre Mutter die Jacke ab. _Sie jetzt bloß nicht aus der fassung bringen. Mach sie nicht sauer, Liv. Nicht schon wieder._ Serena Benson sagte nichts und ging nur in die Küche. Naja, sie taumelte eher. "Was gibts zu essen?" fragte sie und öffnete den Külschrank. Olivia stand in der Tür und schloss ihre Augen. "Ich hab nichts gemacht...," sagte sie leise. "... wir haben nichts hier und du hast mir kein Geld dagelassen." fügte sie dann noch hinzu, aber es waren die falschen Worte, doch jetzt war es zu spät. Sie waren gesagt.

"Kein Geld, Olivia? KEIN GELD?", schrie sie und ging auf ihre Tochter zu. Diese zuckte leicht zusammen. "Verdammt bin ich dann die einzige die hier wohnt??? Hmm... Du isst genau so wie ich auch mein Fräulen! So sag nicht, dass es meine schuld ist! Du bist alt genug um selbst was dazu beizusteuern!", Olivia kannte dies nur zu gut. Sie wusste was gleich kommen würde. Was sollte sie machen? Versuchen ihre Mom noch runter zu bringen? Das würde nichts nützen. Und dann war es auch schon zu spät. Serena hob ihre Hand und schlug ihr direkt ins Gesicht. Olivia schloss ihre Augen um sich tränen zu unterdrücken. Tränen würden das alles auch nicht besser machen. "Es... es tut mir leid Mom," sagte sie und fuhr mit ihrer Hand zu ihrer Wange. Es schmerzte bei der berührung und sie war sich sicher, es war ein roter abdruck drauf zu erkennen. Aber es war auszuhalten... noch, sie wurde schon schlimmer geschlagen. "...ich hab hunger, hol mir was zu essen" sagte Serena Benson nur noch und Olivia sah noch wie sie erneut zum Kühlschrank ging um den Vodka rauszuholen.

Olivia ging in ihr Zimmer und holte etwas Geld, sie zog sich ihre Jacke an und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie dann die kleine, schäbige Wohnung. Als sie draußen war, konnte sie ihre tränen doch nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ihre Wange schmerzte doch schlimmer, als sie es gedacht hätte. Ja, sie hasste ihr leben. Sie hasste sich. Jeden morgen, wenn sie in den Spiegel schaute, hasste sie sich mehr. Für das was sie war, für das was sie ist und für das was sie sein wird. Alles, was dort passierte und auch an wirklich allem war sie schuld. Sie hasste sich einfach für alles. Sie hasste sich dafür, dass ihre Mutter immer betrunken war, sie hasste sich dafür das sie keiner mochte und sie keine Freunde hatte. Klar, wer wollte schon etwas mit jemandem wie IHR zutun haben. Doch am aller meisten hasste sie sich dafür, dass sie geboren wurde. Ohne sie wäre die Welt doch viel leichter. Ohne sie wäre ihre Mutter vielleicht glücklich. Ohne sie müsste ihre Mutter nicht jeden Tag an das schlimmste was ihr je wiederfahren ist, erinnert werden. Ohne sie...

Es war schon spät und dunkel in New York. Es regnete und nicht die richtige Zeit für eine fünfzehn jährige um alleine auf der Straße zu sein. Doch was sollte sie dann bitte machen... sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Mutter noch schlecht gelaunter werden würde. Ein paar Stunden, dann würde sie vielleicht in irgendeine Bar gehen und bis zum nächsten Tag nach der Schule, würde sie wieder Zeit haben. Doch was war da schon tolles dran? Was würde sie schon in der Schule erwarten? Alles, bloß keine Freunde und Vertraute. Freunde und Vertraute, was war das überhaupt? Gab es das überhaupt oder wurde alles nur an materiellen Dingen gemessen?

Sie öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinen Imbiss an der Ecke. Nein, wie das schicksal so wollte, saßen da die 6 Kings und Queens ihrer Schule. Natürlich, es würde auch nie einen Tag geben, an dem sie Ruhe haben würde. Aber, hatte sie das denn überhaupt verdient??? Sie tat als ob sie sie nicht gesehen hätte und hoffte sie würden sie wirklich nicht bemerken. Sie ging zum Thresen und bestellte leise ihre Essen. Als sie wartete hörte sie auf einmal eine Stimme. Sarkastisch. "Ahh... Olivia... schön dich hier zu sehen.", John McMinnery. Sie drehte sich um und die drei Mädchen fingen bei ihrem anblick an zu lachen. _Was denn, noch nie jemanden gesehen, die geweint hat? _Wollte sie schreien oder einfach nur davon rennen. "Hi," sagte sie statdessen nur. Natürlich, immernoch höflich.

* * *

_Was sagt ihr zu dem Anfang? Soll ich noch weiterschreiben oder lieber nicht???_


	2. Rettung

_Livia... Liv :-) Ich schreib für dich weiter. Eigentlich sollte ich ja lieber im Bett liegen aber wenn du so lieb bettelst, kann ich auch nicht anders. Aber eigentlich ist diese Geschichte für 2 Personen die mir total wichtig sind auf dieser Welt. Wichtiger als diese Welt. _

_Sie ist für dich Meike. Du bist wirklich mein Engel. Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde. Ehrlich. Wir sind uns total ähnlich und ich liebe dich einfach über alles. Mit dir kann man über ALLES aber wirklich ALLES reden und du hast immer ein offenes Ohr für mich. Und ich will das du weißt, dass ich auch immer für dich da bin. Wir sind uns aber nicht nur einig mit unserer bessenheit, verrücktheit ;) Sondern auch in vielen anderen dingen. Wir haben beide schon einiges durch gemacht und ich glaube auch gerade desshalb verstehen wir uns auch so gut. So einen Engel wie dich findet man nur einmal im leben. Und tja, jetzt da ich dich gefunden habe, lasse ich dich auch nie wieder los._

_Und für dich Livia. Du bist einfach großartig, kleines. Du bist ein echt starkes Mädchen und lass dir nie, niemals von jemand anderen irgendwas anderes einreden. Du bist einfach zu gut für diese Leute. Also ich bin immer für dich da wenn du mich brauchst. Vergiss das nicht. Du bist echt eine tolle Freundin. Danke. Ich hab dich lieb :-*_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - Rettung**

"Hey dein Essen ist fertig," sagte der Kelner und Olivia drehte sich um. Sie fing an das Geld aus ihrem Portemonaie zu kramen. Nur Kleingeld. Natürlich, wo sollte sie auch was anderes herhaben. Mit dem Zeitungaustragen wurde man auch nicht reich, vorallem nicht, wenn die Mutter fas alles von ihrem Lohn einsamelte. "Och... hat das Aschenputtel kein Geld?" fragte Melissa Mayer und alle sechs fingen lauthals an zu lachen. Sie sagte nichts. Schluckte alles nur runter. Wie jedes mal. Diese Demütigungen, Tag für Tag... sie hatte sie doch verdient. Was war sie schon? Das Scheiß Produkt einer Vergewaltigung. Nicht mehr... nicht weniger. Abschaum. Dreck. Zu schlecht für diese Welt. Sie legte alles Geld auf den Thresen, nahm das Essen für ihre Mutter und wollte ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwinden.

"Warum denn so schnell... Olivia?" fragte eines der anderen Mädchen, Allison Clearwater, während Peter McDonnald ihr Freund sie am Arm festhielt. Olivia versuchte ihren Arm loszureißen, doch sie schaffte es nicht. Und wie die Menschheit so war, auf einmal waren alle blind. Niemand sah etwas. Doch das war es, was sie taten. Immer und immer wieder. Alles nahmen sie wahr. Es entging ihnen nichts, aber wenn so etwas passierte schaute keiner hin. Doch, warum sollte auch irgendjemand für sie die Finger schmutzig machen? Für sie Olivia Benson. Peter schubste sie und sie fiel gegen die Theke und der 'blinde' Kelner putzte ruhig und gelassen weiter. Als ob ihre Mutter ihr nicht schon genug schmerzen bereitete. Doch es war alles erträglich, solange sie sich immer schön einredete, dass sie es verdient hatte.

"Hey! Ja ich rede mit dir du Idiot," ein Junge kam in den Diner, sie kannte ihn nicht. Hatte ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. Er ging direkt auf Peter zu. Er musste ca. 17 vielleicht 18 sein. Er war groß. Etwa einen Kopf größer als sie und gut gebaut. Er hatte kurzes, schwarzes haar. "Lass meine Freundin in Ruhe, okay? Und wenn sie mir noch eineinziges mal erzählt das so ein Schlappschwanz wie du sie fertig macht, dann bin ich nicht so nett." Er lächelte Peter an. Peter sagte nichts mehr. Er ging nur zurück zu seinem Platz. Der 'misteriöse' Junge ging zu Olivia, nahm sie am Arm und führte sie raus. So was hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Hatte sich gerade etwa jemand für sie eingesetzt? Das konnte nicht sein. Wie? Warum? Wesshalb?

"Bist du okay?" fragte der Junge vor der Tür. Sie ging los in Richtung 'zuhause' und er lief neben ihr. "Ja... danke," sagte sie leise. Nicht im Stande zu verstehen. Sie sah auf und dann sah sie zum ersten mal seine Augen. Blau. So ein durchdringendes blau hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Noch nie. Er schien direkt in sie hinein schauen zu können. Durch sie hindurch.

Sie wandte ihren Blick wieder ab und ging die Straße entlang. Sie dachte er würde weggehen doch er folgte ihr. "Du musst dich wehren," sagte er und sie lachte nur kalt. So was konnte auch nur von so jemanden kommen. Gutaussehend und wahrscheinlich total beliebt. "Ich weiß was du denkst. Aber ich meine es ernst. Niemand sollte so behandelt werden." er klang einfühlsam, wollte ihr vertrauen gewinnen, aber sie würde nicht vertrauen. Man konnte den Menschen nicht vertrauen. Die Menschheit war kalt und grausam.

"Und wie soll ich das bitte machen?" fragte sie, denn sie war doch etwas neugierig ob er auf alles so schlaue Antworten hatte. Er blieb stehen und hielt sie am Arm, sodass auch sie stehen bleiben musste. Sie drehte sich zu ihm. "Hör mal zu. Ich weiß nicht, was du für ein Problem mit mir hast, okay? Ich wollte nur höflich sein und dir helfen, aber anscheinend willst du meine Hilfe ja nicht, also kann ich ja gehen." und mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zum gehen um. Und dann aus irgendeinem Grund. Gott weiß ihn. Sie konnte nicht anders, die Worte waren einfach da. So schnell und so schnell waren sie dann auch draußen. "Warte... ich... ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, okay?" sagte sie und er drehte sich wieder zu ihr.

"Was bist du nicht gewohnt?" fragte er und nahm ihr die Tüte mit dem Essen ab. Sie überlegte eine Weile bevor sie antwortete. Sie war sich nicht sicher was sie sagen sollte. "Das... das sich jemand um mich... kümmert." sagte sie dann schließlich und zumindest sprach er sie dann nicht weiter darauf an. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien er zu bemerken, dass sie nicht darüber sprechen wollte.

"Ich bin Elliot," sagte er und hielt ihr die Hand hin. Sie nahm sie nicht entgegen. Sie ging weiter. Er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihr. "Olivia," sagte sie leise und schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her.

* * *

_Ich habe wirklich total viele Ideen für diese Geschichte und wahscheinlich werde ich heute noch ein Kapitel schreiben, aber ich wollte das hier erst mal reinstellen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch._

_Lyn xD_


	3. Komisch

_Ich weiß, es geht ganz schön rasch im Moment aber ich habe so viele Ideen und eigentlich keine Zeit und hach... naja, ich schreib jetzt trotzdem noch ein bisschen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte. Noch was. Ich habe mir die ganze Zeit überlegt, wie Olivia wohl aussehen könnte xD Ihr müsst euch mal meinen Avatar im Profil anschauen. Da ist ein altes Bild von Mariska und ihrem Vater Mickey. Ich weiß nicht wie alt sie da ist, aber ich denke, damit kann man es vergleichen xDD_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Komisch**

Nach ein paar Minuten stille war es diesmal Olivia die das Wort ergriff "Warum warst du so spät noch unterwes, morgen ist ein Schultag?" fragte sie ihn und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. "Ich hatte training... und du?" antwortete er ihr mit einer Gegenfrage. Warum? Ja, was sollte sie ihm jetzt erzählen? Sie kannte diesen Typen doch gar nicht und sie würde ihn auch nie weiter kennen lernen, also was sollte sie einem Wildfremden sagen, wenn er so etwas fragte? Das leichteste war wahrscheinlich die Wahrheit. Zumindest etwas davon.

"Öhm... ich hab nur was zu Essen geholt," sagte sie und schaute weiter vor sich auf den Boden. Tat so, als ob sie noch nie etwas interessanters als diese Steine vom Gehweg gesehen hätte. Komisch, dass war wohl genau der richtige ausdruck für diese Situation. Komisch. Da war dieser Typ, den sie nicht kannte und der sie nicht kannte. Doch er war da und aus irgendeinem Grund war er ihr sympatisch. Sie wusste nicht warum. Verdammt, es war komisch.

"Wir sind da...-", sagte sie nach weiteren fünf Minuten als sie vor dem Apartmenthaus standen, in dem sie mit ihrer Mutter wohnte. Sie nahm die Tüte wieder von ihm und lief los in richtung Eingang.

"Hey!", rief er ihr hinterher und sie drehte sich um. Er lächelte sie an und lief auf sie zu. Während er lief kramte er einen Stift und ein Fetzen Papier aus seiner Tasche. Als er ankam blieb er stehen und kritzelte etwas auf den Zettel. Er reichte ihr den Zettel. Sie nahm ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn entgegen. Es war anscheinend eine Telefonnummer. Sie sah ihn fragend an. Das Licht des Hauses fiel auf sie und sie bemerkte wie er auf ihre Wange starrte. _Bitte, bitte... lass es einfach. _Hoffte sie. Er sah endlich weg und in ihre Augen. "Falls du mal jemanden zum Reden brauchst." er zwingerte ihr zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und entgültig verschwand.

***

_Der rest dieses Kapitels wird jetzt aus Elliots Sicht geschrieben. Seine Gefühle und Gedanken..._

***

Er stand am Straßenrand und beobachtete sie. Sie stand noch ein paar Minuten draußen, bevor sie im Haus verschwand. Er wunderte sich, was mit diesem Mädchen loswar. Sie wirkte so... hilflos. Aber warum? Und wesshalb dieser Bluterguss im Gesicht? Er wusste nicht was in ihr vorging und er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie sich so klein machen ließ. Klar, er kannte sie nicht wirklich, aber in der kurzen Zeit, in der sie miteinander gesprochen hatten, fande er das sie eigentlich ein sehr nettes Mädchen war. Sie machte viel durch. Das konnte jeder erkennen. Er wusste nicht was es war und er wusste auch nicht, was es ihn so interessierte. Er kannte sie doch gar nicht. Aber warum wurde sie so fertig gemach? Sie war ein sehr schönes Mädchen, ohne jeden Zweifel. Doch wie es schien, bemerkte sie das nicht.

Ja sie war ein Teenager und in der Regel, war man nicht zufrieden mit sich selbst. Man wusste nicht was man ist und was man wird. Er wusste dies nur zu gut, aber aus irgendeinem Grund ging sie ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Olivia. Er würde sagen, sie war ca. 15 oder 16 Jahre alt und er hatte sie noch nie zuvor gesehen. Sie ging nicht auf seine Schule. Verdammt, was kümmerte es ihn? Er kannte sie doch gar nicht. Sie sah nur so traurig aus. So unglaublich traurig. Was wurde mit ihr gemacht. Diese Fragen beschäftigten ihm auf seinem ganzen Weg nach Hause.

Er schloss die Tür zu ihrem Haus auf und wollte leise in sein Zimmer. Die Uhr im Korridor zeigte, dass es bereits nach elf war und er hatte am nächsten morgen früh Schule. Egal. Er schlich leise die Treppe rauf.

"Elliot.", hörte er seine Mutter rufen, als er fast oben angekommen war. Er kniff sein Gesicht zusammen und drehte sich um um wieder runter zu gehen.

Mist...

Erwischt...

"Wo warst du so lange?" fragte seine Mutter besorgt und sah ihn misstrauisch an. Doch sie würde nicht sauer sein. Sie war eine herzensgute Frau. Sie hatte sich nur sorgen gemacht.

"Sorry, ich hatte doch Training und dann war ich nich kurz mit Mike unterwegs. Sorry Mom" sagte er und lächelte sie an. Gleich würde sie ihm vergeben. Bernies Stabler verdrehte die Augen und lächelte zurück. "Rasch ins Bett, bevor dein Dad von der Arbeit kommt." sagte sie lachend und deutete zur Treppe. Er lachte leicht zurück. Ein hohles, unechtes lachen. Er war nicht wirklich dazu im Stande jetzt glücklich zu sein. Er wusste nicht warum. Er fand gerade alle und alles ziemlich ungerecht.

Er schloss die Tür in seinem Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Seinen Kopf legte er zurück in das Kissen und schloss die Augen. Er lag einige Minuten so da. Scheiße, das war doch nicht mehr er so plötzlich. Was war das da? Da in ihm? Warum schmerzte sein Bauch auf einmal so, wenn er daran denken musste was Olivia wohl schon alles durchgemacht hatte. ER KANNTE SIE NICHT!!! OKAY??? Er griff hinter sich und schleuderte das Kissen gegen díe Tür. Sie hatte ihm nicht einmal erzählt, was war. Ob überhaupt irgendwas war. Er hatte nur das Gefühl, ob... ach das wusste er auch nicht. Er hatte einfach das gefühl...

* * *

_Irgendwie sind die Kapitel immer SEHR kurz. Ich weiß und dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen. Sorry xD_

_Lyn xD_


	4. Veränderung

_Ich habe gesagt, diese Geschichte ist für 2 Personen... eigentlich ist diese Geschichte aber für 3 Personen. Denn sie ist auch für mich. Da sind so viele Sachen, Gefühle, Ängst... in meinem Kopf und ich muss einfach alles rausschreiben. Sonst würde ich glaube ich irgendwann platzen._

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - Veränderung**

Sie schloss die Tür zur Wohnung auf. "Mom," sagte sie leise. Nichts. Sie ging in die Küche. Nichts. Ins Wohnzimmer. Nichts. Schlafzimmer. Nichts. Badezimmer. Nichts. Klar, sie war schon wieder gegangen. Wie immer. Weg. Schon wieder. Es war zum Verzweifleln. Und das war auch das Gefühl was in ihr aufstieg. Verzweiflung. Sie machte den Kühlschrank auf und sah legte das Essen, samt der Tüte hinein. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr. 11.19 Uhr. Vielleich wäre es das Beste langsam mal schlafen zu gehen.

Sie zog die Decke hoch bis zum Kinn und urplötzlich merkte sie wie müde sie wirklich war. Der Tag, war mal wieder total die Qual gewesen. Warum konnten sie nicht einfach alle in Ruhe lassen? Sie wollte doch gar keine Freunde da haben oder akzeptiert werden. Sie wollte einach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden. War das denn zu viel verlangt? Seine Ruhe.

***

Sie stand auf, ziemlich früh drann, wie jeden Tag. Die Lehrer sagten ihr immer, dass sie früher aufstehen sollten, weil sie so gut wie jeden Tag zu spät kam. Doch es lag ganz gewiss nicht daran, dass sie zu spät aufstand. Nein, sie stan immer sehr früh auf und verliess so schnell wie möglich die Wohnung. Sie wollte aber auch nicht so früh in der Schule ankommen. Sie wollte sich so wenig Zeit wie möglich dort aufhalten. Desshalb lief sie die restliche Zeit immer nur durch die Gegend. Dachte Nach. Vielleicht war es nicht das Beste, denn sie tat eh nicht viel anderes als nachdenken. Nachdenken und sich schuldig fühlen für alles was passiert ist.

Sie zog den Reißverschluss ihrer ausgetragenen Jeans hoch und spührte etwas in ihrer Hosentasche. Sie griff hinein und zog einen kleinen zerknitterten Zettel mit einer Telefonnummer heraus. Sie erwischte sich dabei wie sie leicht anfing zu lächeln. Sie verkniff es sich aber Augenblicklich wieder und zog sich zuende an. Anschließend wusch sie sich und machte sich so schnell wie möglich aus der Wohnung.

Sie rannte die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür nach draußen. Als sie draußen stand und das Licht in ihr Gesicht schien, blieb ihr der Atem stehen. Damit hätte sie nicht gerechnet. Elliot stand da. Er sah aus als ob er auf sie wartete. Aber warum? Sie stand nur da, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Sie verstand nicht, was da gerade passierte.

"Hey, ich wusste nicht, wann du zur Schule musst, desshalb steh ich schon ne Weile hier," sagte er und zog seine Mundwinkel zu einem lächeln hoch. Ihre Augen fielen zu Boden und sie biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu lächeln. Sie wollte nicht lächeln. Aber was war das Gefühl da in ihrem Bauch? Es war etwas was sie noch nie zuvor in ihrem leben gespührt hatte. Noch nicht einmal ansatzweise.

"Willst du den ganzen Tag da stehen, oder wollen wir vor der Schule noch einen Kaffee oder so trinken gehen?", fragte er und kam etwas näher. "Kaffee klingt gut.", murmelte sie schließlich und gemeinsam gingen sie wieder die Straße hinauf.

Sie betraten das kleine Cafè zusammen und sie setzten sich an einen kleinen Tisch in der Ecke. Elliot bestellte ihnen zwei Kaffee. "Warum bist du gekommen?", fragte Olivia nach einer Weile und sah zum ersten mal an diesem Tag aus. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und das Gefühl, was sie die ganze Zeit merkte, wurde noch etwas verstärkt. Verdammt nochmal, was war das?

Diesmal war es Elliot der sprachlos war. Er saß da, den Mund offen und stammelte etwas unverständliches bevor er sagte "Ich war gerade in der Gegend." Und Olivia fing an zu lachen. Oh Gott, wann hatte sie das letzte mal gelacht. Also echt gelacht, nicht nur eines vorgetäuscht. Und oh man, dieses Gefühl zu lachen war unglaublig. Es was einfach toll. Sie wusste auch nicht so genau, warum sie jetzt lachte, ihr war einfach dannach und für einen kurzen, aber nur ganz kurzen, Augenblick fühlte sie sich vollkommen. Ellio sah sie Stirnrunzelnd and und fing dann auch an zu lachen "Mal ehrlich, ich hab keine Ahnung was in dir abgeht.", sagte er während er lachte. Ihr lachen erstarrte. Nein, er hatte wirklich keine Ahnung was in ihr abging.

"Ich hab was falsches gesagt, oder?" fragte er und sah sie entschuldigend an. Sie schaute wieder auf ihre Hände "Schon okay, du kennst mich ja nicht," sagte sie und nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Noch nicht", Elliot zwingerte ihr zu und sie musste schon wieder lächeln. Was war das? Sie hatte sich alleine in den Wenigen Stunden dieses Tags schon besser gefühlt, als sonst in ihrem ganzen Leben zusammen. Es war alles ziemlich verwirrent. Doch es war auch... toll. Gab es vielleicht doch die Möglichkeit, irgendwie... das sich vielleicht doch irgendjemand mal für sie interessierte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, oder?

* * *

_Das Kapitel ist kürzer als die anderen aber ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Es war etwas heiterer als die anderen alle. Sagt mir doch was ihr davon haltet bitte ;) Aber ich bin sicher ihr werdet. Oder etwa nicht xDD??_


	5. Ausbrechen

_Schreiben ist echt ein sehr großer teil meines Lebens geworden und ich weiß nicht was ich sein würde, wenn ich nicht schreiben würde. Im schreiben und lesen, aber insbesondere im schreiben taucht man zwar in eine Fantasiewelt ein, aber es ist doch auch immer die Wahrheit, worüber oder wie man schreibt. _

_Lyn_

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Ausbrechen**

Olivia blickte auf ihre Armbanduhr und sie bekam einen Kloß im Magen. "Ich muss los... die erste Stunde fängt gleich an.", sagte sie zu Elliot und hob ihren Kopf langsam. Sie seufzte.

"Du willst nicht zur Schule, oder?" fragte Elliot und schien wieder direkt in sie hineinschauen zu können. Was war bloß so besonders an ihm oder was fand er bitte so besonders an ihr? An ihr war doch nichts. Wirklich nichts. Und doch saß er da und gab sich mit ihr ab und nicht mit irgendeiner Schulschönheit. "Nein," sagte sie bitter. Sie wollte wirklich nicht. Sie wollte nie wieder da hin. Nie wieder.

Sie hatte schon mal daran gedacht die Schule zu wechseln, aber ihr Mutter müsste dann ins Schulbüro und Formulare ausfüllen und sonstiges. Sie wollte ihre Mutter nicht in der Schule haben, dass würde alles noch schlimmer machen. Außerdem würde Serena Benson doch nicht Zeit für ihre Tochter, das Schlimmste was ihr je passiert war, verschwenden. Für wen hielt sie sich denn bitte?

"Wir könnten irgendwas anderes machen... ein Tag mehr oder weniger...," schlug Elliot vor und sie lächelte ihn an. "Tolle Idee... aber das geht nicht" "Warum?" "Wenn meine Mom das raus kriegt...-", begann sie wollte gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen würde wenn ihre Mom erfahren würde, das ihre Tochter die Schule schwänzte. Sie schluckte.

"Sie wird das schon nicht raus bekommen," sagte Elliot und lachte sie an. "Du hast einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich, weißt du das?" sagte sie scherzend und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn. Einfach so rumscherzen. So was hatte sie noch nie gemacht. Vielleicht, war das alles was sie so erlebte doch nicht so normal und sie KÖNNTE ein anderes leben leben. Vielleicht.

"Und was könnten wir in der Zeit so machen?" sagte sie plötzlich. Genau, einen Tag mehr oder weniger... was war da schon dran? Es würde ihr mal gut tuen einen Tag oder vielleicht auch nur einen halben mal frei zu sein. Unbeschwerd? Vielleicht würde sie ja wenigstens einen Tag in ihrem leben mal Spaß haben und 15 sein. Ganz normal.

Auch auf Elliots Gesicht breitete sich ein breites lächeln aus. "Ich weiß nicht... meine Eltern sind nicht da... wir könnten zu mir oder wenn du lust auf irgendetwas anderes hast..." schlug Elliot vor doch Olivia unterbrach ihn. "Nein... das ist gut... lass uns zu dir."

_Verdammt Olivia, was machst du nur für Scheiße? Du kennst ihn doch gar nicht richtig. Aber wenn ich mich entscheiden kann den Tag mit ihm zu verbringen oder in der Schule mit all den Leuten zu sitzen..._

***

Er schloss die Haustür auf und trat zur Seite um sie einzulassen. Sie trat ein und blieb erst mal stehen, bis auch er drinnen war. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie erneut sprachlos. Sie fragte sich ob es wohl so aussah, wenn man einer normalen Familie lebte. "Du kannst deine Schuhe da hinstellen," so riss Elliot sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie tat wie ihr geheißen. Anschließend folgte sie ihm ins entgültige innere des 'Stabler Hauses'. Sie liefen durch das große Esszimmer zu einer Treppe die ins obere Stockwerk fürhte. Er ging vor und sie ihm hinterher. Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer. Es war groß und total im Jungs-Style. Sie kannte sich zwar nicht wirklich aus, aber sie fand das Zimmer passte zu ihm.

An den Wänden hingen Poster von Baseball Mannschaften und Bilder von Freunden und Familie. In der Ecke stand ein großes Bett. Elliot sagte etwas, doch sie verstand nicht was. Irgendwas passierte gerade in ihr. Sie wusste nicht was. Der Kloß in ihr wuchs und wuchs. Alles tat ihr weh. Sie merkte, ihr Leben war nicht normal. Ihr leben war scheiße und sie wollte es nicht. Sie wollte ein anderes leben. Sie wollte jemand anderes sein. Sie wollte ein Schönes Zimmer und eine Mom die für sie da war, sie wollte Freunde und Spaß am leben. Sie wollte Leben.

Es war, als ob irgendwas in ihr zusammenbrach, irgendwas großes und mächtiges. Und gleichzeitig wurde etwas mindestens genau so großes und mächtiges wieder aufgebaut. Es fiel ihr auf einmal schwer zu atmen. War geschah da mit ihr. Sie konnte es nicht beschreiben. Sie spührte auf einmal tränen in ihren Augen ? Verdammte scheiße, warum? Was war jetzt schon wieder los mit ihr.

Es war, als ob alles was sie so lange zu verbergen versucht hat, auf einmal drohte auszubrechen. Freikommen wollte. All die Jahre, in denen sie versucht hat sich einzureden, dass es okay sei. All diese Jahre in denen sie versuchte kalt zu sein.

Elliot legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie wurde wieder zurückgerissen. "Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt und sah sie an. Er verstand nicht was in ihr vorging. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Was verdammt war mit ihr?

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wusste nicht warum ihre Gefühle auf eimal ao mit ihr durchgingen. "Alles okay..." sagte sie und nachdem er auf sein Bett gedeutet hatte, setzte sie sich darauf.

"Was wollen wir machen?" fragte Elliot und sah sie an. Sie zuckte die Schultern "Keine Ahnung," sagte sie und sah sich im Zimmer um. Sie musste irgendwie abgelenkt werden. Spaß haben? Sie? Sie hatte das Gefühl, es wäre irgendwie nicht richtig sich zu amüsieren, aber es war auch nicht richtig nich zur Schule zu gehen. Sie wollte ausbrechen...

* * *

_Schon wieder ein neues Kapitel und ich hoffe euch hat es wieder gefallen, so wie die letzten. Mich freut es echt immer total zu hören, was ihr denkt. Ihr seid die Besten._


	6. Entdeckung

_Ich update dann auch mal wieder xD Ich weiß ziemlich oft, aber diese Geschichte... irgendwie ist die was besonderes für mich. Ich kann es nicht genau beschreiben... es ist einfach... irgendwie... ach was weiß ich =) Lest einfach_

_Lyn_

* * *

**Kapitel 6 - Entdeckung**

Er deutete auf einen Schrank in der Ecke mit Videos. "Wir könnten uns einen Film anschauen, wenn du Lust hast.", schlug er vor und sah sie an. Sie nickte "Klar, warum nicht." "Okay, such dir einen aus, willst du was trinken?" fragte Elliot und ging zu seiner Tür. Er öffnete sie halb und blieb dann stehen. Er drehte sich zu ihr um, um auf eine Antwort zu warten. "Ja... das wär nett," sagte sie als sie ebenfalls auftstand und zu dem Schrank mit den Filmen ging.

Er betrat mit zwei Gläsern und einer Flasche Cola in den Händen das Zimmer. Sie saß noch immer vor dem Schrank. Er lächelte. "Ich hab keine Ahnung. Entscheide du," sagte sie, als sie ihn hinter sich bemerkte und drehte sich zu ihm um, auch sie lächelte leicht. "Den, der ist wirklich gut, den magst du bestimmt auch," er zeigte auf einen der Filme. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und holte ihn heraus.

Sie setzte sich zurück aufs Bett, während er den Film fertig machte. Anschließend setzte er sich neben sie. Ihren Kopf hatte sie zurück gegen die Wand gelehnt. Elliot saß dicht bei ihr, doch sie berührten sich nicht. Sie konnte aber die wärme, die von seinem Körper ausging auf ihrer eigenen Haut spühren. Der Film gefiehl ihr wirklich.

Nach ungefähr der hälfte des Filmes, lehnte sie sich nach forne um sich etwas zu trinken einzuschenken. Ihr Pullover rutschte etwas hoch. "Liv...-", sagte Elliot auf einmal total geschockt. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Er war total bleich im Gesicht. "Was ist los?" fragte sie und lachte leicht. Wieder einmal verstand sie die Welt nicht. Was war auf einmal in ihn gefahren? Noch immer total geschockt nahm er die Fernbedienung und stellte den Fernseher auf lautlos. Seinen Blick wande er nicht von ihr ab. Noch immer lag schock in seinen Augen.

"Steh auf Liv," sagte er auf einmal besorgt. Sie sah ihn an und bekamm Angt. Scheiße, was war jetzt mi ihm los. "Was?" fragte sie mit krächzender Stimme. "Steh mal bitte auf," sagte er und diesmal tat sie es. Sie stand da vor ihm. Angst. Er rückte nach vorne und legte seine Hände an ihren Pulli. Er zog ihn etwas hoch. "Was ist das?", fragte er im flüster Ton und strich mit seinen Fingern sanft über einen dunklen Bluterguss, der von ihrem Hüftknochen bis hinauf zu den Rippen reichte. Ein Schauder durchzuckte sie bei der Berührung. Es war eine mischung aus Schmerz und einem kribbeln im Bauch.

"E-es ist nichts," sagte sie nervös und zog ihren Pullover wieder runter. Ihre Arme lagen schützend um ihren Körper. Elliot schaute zu Boden. Was dachte er jetzt von ihr? Kleines - dummes - Mädchen - das - sich - eh - nicht - währen - kann? Doch was sollte sie machen? Sie war ihre Mom, sie konnte doch nicht zurückschlagen. Ihre Mom. Ihre eigene Mom.

"Nichts? Das nennst du nichts?", fragte er und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen, doch sie wich seinem Blick aus. Wenn sie ihn jetzt ansehen würde, dann wäre alles vorbei. Sie kannte ihn doch erst seit gestern... aber es war, als ob sie sich schon viel länger kannten. Eine ewigkeit.

"El-", sagte sie doch weitere Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken. "Bitte", brachte sie schließlich doch noch raus. Er sah sie nur an und sie hatte das Gefühl, gleich anfangen müssen zu weinen. Noch nie hatte sie jemand darauf angesprochen. Warum er? Warum jetzt? Ihr ging es gerade gut und dann mit einem Wort, einer Tat war alles wieder zerstört. Konnte das denn sein?

"Erzähls mir. Wer war das, dein Dad?" fragte er. Olivia biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe und starrte an die Decke. Es bildeten sich langsam aber sicher tränen in ihren Augen, doch sie versuchte sie runterzuschlucken. "Nicht mein Dad", hauchte sie. Sollte, konnte sie es ihm wirklich erzählen???

"Mom" sagte sie langsam, doch er unterbrach sie sofort wieder. "Deine Mom macht das?!" "Ja, aber sie kann da nichts für, es ist alles meine Schuld." sie wurde sauer, oder zumindest schien sie langsam die Kontrolle über sich zu verlieren. Ihr Atem wurde schnell und auf einmal spührte sie heißte tränen über ihr Gesicht gelaufen. Elliot griff nach ihren Händen und zog sie aufs Bett. Sie saß da und er legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und bewegte sie ihre Arme auf und ab. Offenbar zur beruhigung.

"Tief durch atmen," sagte sie und sie fand, er benahm sich viel erwachsener als ein siebzehn Jähriger. Sie atmete tief durch und nach einer Weile fing sie langsam an sich zu beruhigen. Sie hatte aufgehört zu schluchtzen und sie weinte nicht mehr ganz so häftig.

"Willst du es mir erzählen?" fragte er und ihn wurde klar, warum sie sich nicht benahm wie eine fünfzehnjährige. Wenn man nie Kind, Jugendliche sein durfte, wie konnte man sich denn so verhalten?

Wenn sie es ihm erzählen würde, was würde dann passieren? Wäre er dann auch noch für sie da? Auch wenn er wüsste, wer und was ihre Eltern waren? Was würde im schlimmsten Fall passieren? Auch er könnte sie alleine lassen. Wie konnte man so an jemanden hängen, den man erst seit einem Tag kannte?

"Versprich mir, das du mir zuhören wirst... und... und mich nicht verurteilen wirst, okay?" sprach sie langsam aber sicher. "Natürlich" entgegnete er ihr genau so sicher und strich mit seinem Daumen, eine Träne von ihrer Wange.

* * *

_Okay, das war schon wieder das nächste Kapitel. Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es xD_


	7. Nähe

**Kapitel 7 - Nähe**

"Du wirst es aber nicht verstehen," begann sie bitter und konnte noch immer seine Finger auf ihrer Wange spühren, obwohl sie schon lange wieder weg waren. "Vielleicht, aber ich bin hier und höre dir zu und ich werde tun was ich kann.", erklärte er einfühlsam. "Warum?", fragte sie unverständlich. Diesmal suchte sie seinen Augenkontakt. "Weil du ein echt tolles Mädchen bist Olivia und mir liegt wirklic was an dir." Sie lächelte leicht.

"Ich hasse meinen Dad für das, was er meiner Mom angetan hat...", begann sie und weitere Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. "... doch ich weiß... wenn er es nicht getan hätte, dann wäre ich nicht hier," ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein flüstern. "Wovon sprichst du?" fragte er und verstand nicht, was sie damit meinte. "Meine Mutter hasst mich, weil mein Vater sie vergewaltigt hat." sie schloss ihre Augen. Sie vertraute ihm. Er war wahrscheinlich die erste Person, der sie zum ersten Mal vertraute. Ihr Kopf fiel nach vorne und schluchtzer erfüllten sie. Noch nie... noch nie hatte sie jemanden davon erzählt. Elliot legte seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich. Zuerst erwiederte sie die Umarmung nicht, schlang dann aber doch ihre Arme um ihn.

Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken und murmelte etwas in ihr Haar. Es tat so gut einfach mal gehalten zu werden und nicht immer nur zu fallen und zu fallen. Es tat so gut, dass einfach mal jemand da war und nicht immer nur verstoßen zu werden. Es tat einfach nur gut. "Sie trinkt und trinkt und alles ist meine Schuld. Sie rastet aus, doch wie kann ich es ihr verübeln," murmelte sie an seinem Pullover. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld, du kannst nichts für das, was deiner Mutter angetan wurde." "Aber ich bin das Produnkt davon." sagte sie als ob es klare Sache wäre, das alles ihre Schuld war. "Nenn dich nicht Produkt. Du bist ein Mensch wie jeder andere. Du hast das recht glücklich zu sein und gut behandelt zu werden Olivia." Erklärte er ihr und sie sagte nichts mehr. In diesem Moment, war sie einfach unendlich dankbar, dass sie gestern Melissa Mayer und die anderen getroffen hatte. Wenn nicht, dann hätte sie Elliot wahrscheinlich niemals kennen gelernt.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile bis sie sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatte. Langsam löste sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. Sie sah zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn an. "Wollen wir den Film weiterschauen?", fragte er und lächelte sie ebenfalls an. Sie nickte. "Ja". Er schaltete den Fernseher wieder ein und lehnte sich zurück. Sie lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

"Wann hast du morgen schluss?" fragte er nach ein paar Minuten. "Ähmm... um 3, wiso?" frage sie etwas verwirrt. "Cool, ich hol dich dann von der Schule ab," beschloss er einfach so.

"Du hast auch noch Freunde," sagte sie und sah kurz zu ihm auf, bevor sie ihren Kopf wieder an seine Schulter legte. "Ja, so wie dich," sagte er und sie lächelte, ein kribbeln in ihrem Bauch.

Gemeinsam schauten sie sich den Film ohne weitere Unterbrechungen an. Als der Abspann anfing, war es das erste Mal, dass sie sich regte. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und stellte fest, dass sie jetzt normalerweise mitten im Matheunterricht sitzen müsste. Naja, sie würde schon nicht so viel verpassen. Bald waren Weihnachtsferien und dann wurde eh nicht mehr viel gemacht.

"Und jetzt?" fragte Elliot als er den Fernseher ausschaltete und den CD Player einschaltete. Sie legte sich zurück, ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand gestützt und beobachtete ihn. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß nicht." sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an und lächelten. Mit ihm war alles so leicht, sie fühlte sich bei ihm als ein Mensch.

Er ließ sich neben sie aufs Bett fallen. "Wenn meine Eltern rauskriegen, dass ich schon wieder nicht in der Schule war-," sagte er lachend und verschränkte seine Händer hinter seinem Kopf. "Was dann?" fragte sie und sah ihn stirnzunzelnd an. "Dann... keine Ahnung, ich wills nicht wissen." sagte er und lachte laut auf. "Okaaay.", sagte sie und lachte ebenfalls.

Es wurde langsam still und sie sahen sich nur in die Augen. Braun und Blau. Er nahm ihre Hand in seine und strich leicht über ihre Finger. Sie lächelte ihn leicht an. Was war das da auf einmal los mit ihr? Gestern, wollte sie am liebsten sterben und jetzt fühlte sie sich, als ob sie flog. Sie fühlte sich lebendig und es war einfach das tollste Gefühl aller Zeiten. Ihr ganzer Körper kribbelte und sie wollte nur noch näher zu Elliot. War es das wenn man verliebt war? Sie hatte keine Ahnung. Vielleicht. Sie wusste es nicht, sie wusste nur das sie so etwas noch nie erlebt hatte und desshalb auch nicht sagen konnte, was es war.

Elliots Hand wandere von ihrer Hand zu ihrer Wange. Ihre Augen, ihre Lippen. Sie war einfach nur schön. Er hatte noch nie ein Mädchen wie sie gesehen, geschweige denn kennen gelernt und er wusste, Schule schwänzen, war die beste Entscheidung, die er hatte treffen können. Er strich ihr eine lose Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und kam langsam näher. Was geschah da mit ihm??? Er hatte schon Freundinin gahabt, doch er hatte noch nie so gefühlt wie diesmal.

Sie wich ihm nicht zurück. Nein, sie rückte ihren Kopf auch etwas näher in seine richtung. Seine Hand lag warm auf ihrer Wange. Sie hob ihre eigene Hand und legte sie über seine, ihre Finger lagen in den Räumen zwischen seinen. Und langsam, ganz langsam und süß legte er ihre Lippen auf ihre.

* * *

_Na endlich, ich muss sagen, ich konnte es selbst kaum erwarten, bis es endlich so weit war xDDDD Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Meike??? Livia??? Ohne euch wäre ich glaub ich noch nicht so weit. Love you 3 _

_xox, Lyn_


	8. Unglaublich

_Es tut mir so leid, das es so lange gedauert hat. Naja, für meine Verhältnisse xDDD Ich wollte schon früher, aber ich war irgendwie nicht in der Stimmung und ich musste letzte Woche noch ziemlich viel für die Schule tun. Bald ist Weihnachte und es wird wohl auch bald Weihnachten in meiner FF sein xD Doch das dauert noch ein Paar Kapitel. Ich bin in Kapitel 8 und es ist gerade mal ein Tag vergangen. Ganz schön häftig xD_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 8 - Unglaublich**

Seine Lippen wanderten langsam über ihre. Fast automatisch hatte sie ihre Augen dabei geschlossen um ihn noch intensiever spühren zu können. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seinen Wangen und dort blieben sie liegen. Als sie langsam von einander abließen schauten sie sich in die Augen. Keine wusste, was zu sagen war. Das einzige was sie taten, war sich anzulächeln. Niemand wusste, wie lange sie ganau sie da waren und sich nur anstarrten. Es könnten Sekunden aber auch Minuten gewesen sein. Wenn nicht länger.

"Ähmmm...," begann Elliot nach scheinbar einer Ewigkeit. Olivia starrte ihn nur immer noch an. So ewas hate sie noch nie erlebt. Sie hatte nicht nur Schmetterlinge im Bauch, sie hatte Schmetterlinge im ganzen Körper.

Und dann lehnte sie sich noch einmal vor um ihre Lippen leicht über seine gleiten zu lassen nur um zu testen, ob es auch echt war, es fühlte sich nämlich so unwirklich an. Einfach so unglaublich schön.

Sie lächelten sich noch immer breit an, es war als wären Worte unnötig. Elliot legte sich vollkommen hin und legte seinen Arm um ihre Schuler. Sie lehnte sich etwas näher an ihn. Und so lagen sie nur da. Seine freie Hand suchte nach ihrer und als sie sie gefunden hatte, verschlossen sich ihre Finger miteinander.

Sie wussten nicht wie lange sie dort lagen. Es war als ob die Zeit stillstand. Als ob der Wind aufhörte zu blasen, die Menschen aufhörten zu gehen und das Wasser aufhörte zu fließen. Und sie waren mittendrin. Zusammen. Nichts konnte gegen sie. Sie rannten. Zusammen.

Wie konnten zwei Personen die sich noch icht einmal 24 Sunden kannten, schon so vertraut sein? Als ob sie einander schon immer kannten und noch nie etwas ohneeinander getan hätten. Wie konnten zwei Menschen sich so schnell solche Gefühle füreinander aufbringen, ohne zu wissen was es wirklich war? Wie konnte ein Mensch, der sein leben quasi schon aufgegeben hatte, sich aufeinmal so lebendig fühlen?

Sie glaubte sogar, dass sie ein paar Minuten eingeschlafen ist, sie war sich aber nicht sicher. Sie lagen nur da. Ganz nah aneinander. Nach einiger Zeit sprachen sie leise miteinander. Sie redeten und redeten und redeten und redeten. Über alles und alles. Sie erzählten sich Geschichten, die sie erlebt hatten und ja, auch in Olivias leben gab es ein paar Glückliche momente.

_"Mommy, ich hab angst," sagte das vierjährige Mädchen und klammerte sich am Bein ihrer Mutter fest. Diese hockte sich hinunter und sah ihrer kleinen Tochter in die Augen. "Olivia," sagte sie und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Das ist der Kindergarten, hier sind ganz viele Kinder mit denen du spielen kannst," erklärte sie ihr. Die vier jährige Olivia quengelte und drückte sich fester an ihre Mutter. Diese lachte leise. "Geh schon," flüsterte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Olivia drehte sich noch einmal um und rannte dann zu den anderen Kindern. _

Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, gab es in jeder Geschichte, die zuerst heiter erschiehn auch einen Dunklen Fleck.

_"Hallo, du musst Olivia sein," sagte die Erzieherin, hockte sich runter und streckte ihre Hand freundlich lächelnd aus. "Mhhhmm," sagte Olivia und legte ihre linke Hand in diese. "Was hast du denn mit deinem Arm gemacht?" fragte die Erzieherin und deutete auf Olivias rechten Arm. Er war dick in einen Gips eingepackt. Olivia atmete tief durch. "Ich... bin hingefallen," sagte sie und biss sich auf ihre Lippe. "Ahh..", die Erzieherin klang misstrauisch._

Doch es war nicht nur 'traurige' Stimmung im Bett. Sie lachten auch. Sie lachten sogar sehr, sehr viel. Elliot hatte viele Geschichten auf Lager. Von Campingausflügen als er klein war oder von Zoobesuchen. Doch egal worüber sie redeten, sie fühlte sich einfach nur wohl in seinen Armen.

"Ich denke ich muss bald nach Hause... die Schule wär auch bald zuende," sagte sie und hatte einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper gelegt. Sie schaute ihm in die Himmelsblauen Augen. Gott, diese Augen. "Hmm... du kannst auch noch bleiben wenn du willst." sagte Elliot und zug sie zu sich hinunter um sie noch einmal zu küssen. "Meine... Mom," sagte sie nur entschuldigend. Sie ließ sich wieder vollkommen aufs Bett fallen. Er strich ihr über den Arm. "Versteh schon," sagte er mitfühlend. "...Warum lass ich mir eigentlich immer alles gefallen?" fragte sie nachdenklich nach einer Zeit. "Ich weiß nicht... warum?", fragte er sie zurück.

"Keine Ahnung... Steht das Angebot noch, das ich ein bisschen länger bleibe?", fragte sie und lächelte, nachdem sie eine Weile über ihre Antwort nachgedacht hatte. Er lächelte ebenfalls. "Für dich doch immer."

* * *

_Ich hoffe euch hat dieses kleine Kapitel gafallen. Und ich konnte nicht anders. Ich bin noch nicht ganz in der lage ein ganz glückliches Kapitel zu schreiben. Fragt mich nicht warum xDDD Aber ist euch mal aufgefallen. Olivia hat sich mit vier Jahren schon auf ihrer Lippe rumgebissen._

_Ab 8 Januar Staffel 9 hier in Deutschland endlich. Ich bin so aufgeregt. Ich fand es war die richtige entscheidung von Mariska, sich die Haare abzuschneiden. Lang ist zwar auch total schön, aber irgendwie bin ich etwas mehr für das kürzere. Oder eben so wie jetzt. Genau jetzt! xDDDd_


	9. Glück und Schmerz

**Kapitel 9 - Glück und Schmerz**

"Und was wollen wir den Rest des Tages machen?", fragte sie und war im Begriff aus dem Bett aufzustehen. "Hmm... ich weiß nicht.", antwortete er ihr und und setzte sich auf die Bettkante neben sie. Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie lächelte bei dem Kontakt seiner Lippen mit ihrer Haut.

"Daran könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen.", sagte sie und lachte leise. Er küsste sie noch einmal und stand dann auf. Er nahm sie bei der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her. "Was hast du vor?", fragte sie und lachte erneut.

Sie kam sich auf einmal so anders vor, was aber in keiner Weise schlecht war. Man konnte es gar nicht beschreiben. Es war als ob ihr Herz auf einmal stärker schlug, die Farben strahlender waren und die Gerüche mehr dufteten. Sie hatte solche sachen schon oft in Filmen gesehen und hatte immer gedacht, dass es absoluter Schwachsinn war, dieses ganze Schmetterlinge im Bauch ding. Doch jetzt, wo es ihr passiert war, merkte sie, dass es abosulut die wahrheit und schöner war. Was ein Mensch in so kurzer Zeit aus einem anderen machen konnte.

"Du meinst was wir vorhaben... wir werden jetzt raus gehen. Das Wetter ist total schön.", sagte er und sie verließen sein Zimmer und das Haus.

"Ich mag den Winter.", sagte sie als sie raus in die Sonne traten. Es war kalt und es hatte irgendwann im laufe der letzten Stunden angefangen zu schneien.

Es war ein wunderschönen Spiel. Die Schneeflocken kämpften um einen Platz auf dem bereits bedekten Boden. Jede wollte zuerst da sein. Scheinbar ungeordnet wirbelten sie durcheinander, durch die Luft und setzten sich dann irgendwann irgendwo ab. Auf dem Boden, in ihrem Haar.

"Ja ich auch.", sagte er als er ihre Hand nahm und sie gemeinsam die Straße hinauf gingen.

"Hast du ein bestimmtes Ziel?", fragte sie als seine Finger sich mit ihren verschlossen. "Nein.", sagte er nur und wande seinenKopf lächelnd zu ihr. Sie lächelte zurück.

Der Tag war wirklich einer der schönsten gewesen, die sie je in ihrem leben gehabt hatte. Sie hatte gelacht und es kam ihr vor, als ob es das erste mal in ihrem Leben gewesen wäre. Und ja, sie hatte liebe empfunden und empfangen. Und was gab es schöneres? Sie fühlte sich frei, zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben und sie fürhlte sich besonders. Aber nicht so besonders wie sonst. Sonst fühlte sie sich besonders schlecht. Wie ein Mensch, der eigentlich nicht das Recht zum leben hatte, der nur durch einen Fehler auf der Welt war. Jetzt fühlte sie sich einfach wie jemand besonderes. Aber auch irgendwie ganz normal. So mussten sich andere in ihrem Alter auch fühlen.

Doch der Tag verging viel zu schnell. Typisch. Wenn man wollte, dass etwas schnell vorbei ging, dann wurden Sekunden auf einmal zu Tagen und wenn man wollte, das der Tag nie endet, dann wurden aus den Stunden auf einmal Sekunden. So war das Leben und so würde es auch immer sein.

Es war bereits dunkel in New York City, als Elliot Olivia nach Hause brachte. Sie standen vor ihrem Gebäude, ganau wie den Tag zuvor. Sie drehte sich zu ihm, aber anders als am vorherigen Tag, war sie nicht so abweisend und schüchtern ihm heute gegenüber. Seine Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem lächeln hoch und sie konnte nicht anders als zurücklächeln. Gott, sie liebte dieses lächeln. "Ich denke wir sehen uns morgen.", sagte er und strich mit seinem Daumen noch einmal über ihre Wange. Ihr lächeln wurde noch breiter. "Ja, das denke ich auch." sagte sie und beugte sich vor um ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Wieder explodierte etwas in ihr und sie hätte nicht gedacht, das sie sich noch lebendiger fühlen könnte. Dannach legte er seine Arme noch einmal um sie und drückte sie an sich.

Bevor sie im Haus verschwand, drehte sie sich noch mal um winkte ihm zu.

Sie schloss die Tür leise auf. Vielleicht war ihre Mutter ja noch nicht da. Auf einmal kam die Angst wieder. Das gewohnte gefühl in ihrem Magen. Das war Angst? Sie hatte Angst vor ihrer Mutter? Sie hatte es vorher noch nie so gesehen, aber heute hatte sie gelernt, was es heißt sich sicher zu fühlen und zugeigung zu bekommen.

"Olivia!", hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen und all ihre Hoffnungen swammen dahin. Sie war da. Okay, eine gute Ausrede. Eine gute plausible Ausrede. Das war es jetzt was sie brauchte.

"Hey Mom.", sagte sie und lächelte als sie in die Küche kam. Sie versuchte ihre Mutter zu durchschauen. Naja, sie sah besser aus als die letzten Tage. Das war schon mal positiv.

"Wo warst du den ganzen Tag, ich habe die ganze Zeit auf dich gewartet!", sagte sie harsch. Bitte, sie hatte den ganzen Tag auf sie gewartet? Wer glaubte das denn?

"Es tut mir leid, ich war noch mit Freunden weg." sagte sie und versuchte entschuldigend zu klingen, aber es tat ihr nicht leid, dass sie einmal in ihrem Leben glücklich gewesen war.  
"Da ist ein Kerl!", sagte Serena auf einmal laut. Sie konnte es in den Augen ihrer Tochter sehen. "Mom", sagte Olivia nur und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

"Oh Gott, wie erbährmlich du bist! Du hast dich verliebt!", sagte sie, noch eine Spur lauter und kälter. Normalerweise wüde Olivia jetzt still dastehen und versuchen alles stumm zu stellen, bis ihre Mutter fertig war. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, fühlte sie heute eine stärke in sich, eine Stärke die ihr ermöglichte sich zu wehren. Diese Stärke war Elliot.

"Was? Das ist erbährmlich Mom? Das? Was ist erbährmlich daran, dass ich mal glücklich bin?", schrie sie zurück.

"Du verstehst nichts Olivia! NICHTS! Kerle wollen Mädchen wie dich dich nur ins Bett kriegen!" schrie sie zurück.

"Mädchen wie mich? Was soll das heißen?", langsam stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und sie fühlte sich wieder wie vorher. Wenn sie doch bloß nicht auf dieser Welt wäre, dachte sie, dann wäre alles besser... alles wäre besser ohne sie. Sie würde doch eh keiner vermissen.

"Mädchen die leicht zu haben sind! Die alles mit sich machen lassen weil sie denken, dass sie dann geliebt werden!"

"Was glaubst du wer mich dazu gemacht hat, Mutter?", brachte sie noch mit trockenem Hals heraus. Ihre Stärke von vorhin komplett aus ihrer Stimme, aus ihrem Körper gewichen.

"Du hast nicht das Recht so etwas zu sagen, du kleines Miststück!", schrie sie und ging näher auf ihre Tochter zu. Diese hatte Angst in den Augen. Am ganzen Körper bebend hob Serena Benson die Hand und schlug wieder mit voller Wucht in das gerötete Gesicht ihrer fünfzehn Jährigen Tochter. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen verschwand sie wieder aus der Wohnung, in Begriff sich diese Nacht wieder zu betrinken.

Olivia schleppte sich in ihr Zimmer und als sie die Tür geschlossen hatte lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen. Langsam rutschte sie weinend zu Boden.


	10. Tränen

_Das ist wahrscheinlich, das letzte Kapitel für 2008 xD Okay, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Als ich angefangen habe, war ich irgendwie noch ziemlich verwirrt und wusste nicht wo oben und unten ist. Hmm... komischer Tag. Ich hoffe euch gefällt es trotzdem._

_xo_

_

* * *

  
_

**Kapitel 9 - Tränen**

Sie lag auf dem Bauch in ihrem Bett Sie konnte die Tränen einfach nicht stoppen, die ihr unaufhaltsam entkamen. Ihr Körper wurde immer wieder von schluchzern durchströhmt. Sie spührte nicht den schmerz, wo sie geschlagen war, sie spührte nur den Schmerz in ihrem Herzen, der sie von innen aufzufressen schien. Mit einem Wort, einer Geste, konnte sie immer wieder ihr Leben zerstören. Immer wieder von neuem. Es würde nie aufhören. Nie. War das alles geplant? Tat sie dies mit absicht? Immer wenn ihre Tochter gerade dabei war aufzustehen, sie wieder hin zu schubsen. Warum tat sie das immer wieder?

Wäre sie doch bloß nie geboren, dann wäre alles so unendlich leichter. Die ganze Welt wäre leichter ohne sie. Niemand würde sie vermissen würden. Oder? Nein niemand. Elliot wollte sie auch nicht, ganz wie ihre Mutter gesagt hatte. Sie hatte recht, bestimmt. Wie mit allem was sie sagte. Olivia war nichts wert und es wäre besser, wenn sie Tod wär. Sie war nur eine Plage für diese Welt. Nichts nütz.

Andererseits wollte sie das es aufhörte. Alles endlich aufhörte. Sie wollte nicht mehr geschlagen werden, sie wollte wie jeder auch behandelt werden. Aber sie war nicht jeder. Sie war das Produkt einer Vergewaltigung. Ihr Vater war ein Vergewaltiger. Abschaum... genau wie sie.

Doch warum hatte sie den drang sich normal zu fühlen? Geliebt zu werden? Wie jeder anderer auch? Und sie hasste ihre Mutter, für die Sachen, die sie ihr antat und gleichzeitig liebte sie sie und gab ihr keine Schuld für alles. Sie wollte nicht vergewaltigt werden. Es war alles ihre, Olivias schuld. Sie war ein Nichts und aus ihr würde auch nichts werden.

–

Sie wurde wach, als die Sonne gerade aufging. Sie lag noch immer auf dem Bauch in ihrem Bett und als sie an sich herab sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie noch immer die Sachen vom Vortag trug. Sie war wohl irgendwann im laufe der Nacht eingeschlafen. Irgendwann zwischen dem Hass auf ihren Vaten und den Selbsthass. Irgendwann, als sie sich klar gemacht hatte, das Elliot nur ein Traum war. Eine Illusion. Er würde heute nach der Schule, ganz sicher nicht auf sie warten.

_

Es klingelte zum Schulschluss. Ein Glück... ein weiterer Tag halbwegs überstanden. Sie griff direkt nach ihrer Tasche und wollte das Klassenzimmer verlassen.

"Olivia," hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Lehrerin. Miss Handerson. Eingendlich war sie ganz in Ordnung. Sie war immer ganz nett zu ihr. Olivia drehte sich um und sah in das freundlich, lächelnde Gesicht ihrer Lehrerin. "Ja?" fragte Olivia und sah sie an. Sie fragte sich, was sie jetzt schon wieder getan hätte.

"Setzt dich mal bitte," sagte sie und man merkte das ihr etwas unwohl war. Sie deutete aber noch immer freundlich auf einen der Stühle. Olivia setzte sich. Miss Handerson setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben sie. Und drehte sich zu ihr.

"Alles in Ordung?" fragte sie mitfühlend und versuchte ihr in die Augen zu schauen, konnte aber nicht von ihrer blauen Wange wegsehen. "Mir geht's gut," sagte Olivia und versuchte heiter und fröhlich zu klingen, was ihr schwer gelang, denn so etwas war sie noch nicht oft.

Miss Handerson seufzte leise und schaute umher, auf der Suche nach einer neunen Frage. Sie wollte wirklich wissen, was in ihrer Schülerin vorging. "...Wo warst du gestern? Ich habe dich im Unterricht vermisst.", fing sie an. Olivia musste beinahe anfangen zu lächeln, als sie an den gestrigen Tag dachte. Er war einfach wunderschön gewesen, auch wenn sie sich jetzt sicher war, dass Elliot ihr alles nur vorgespielt hatte.

"Mir.. mir ging es nicht so gut.", sagte sie und versuchte glaubwürdig zu klingen, aber anscheinend war sie nicht gut genug. Ihre Lehrerin zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch und rückte mit ihrem Stuhl noch etwas näher. Olivia versuchte ihrem Blick stand zu halten.

"Hör mal bitte zu, Olivia... ich habe gemerkt, dass du es nicht leicht hier an der Schule hast und wie es aussieht, hast du es auch zuhause nicht ganz leicht.", Miss Handerson stoppte kurz, weil sie sich über die Wahl ihrer Wörter die sie gemacht hatte, nicht sicher war. Als sie keine Reaktion von Olivia bekam, fuhr sie fort. "Aber wenn du mal mit jemanden reden möchtest, dann... meine Tür steht immer offen.", sie schenkte ihr noch ein sympatisches lächeln. Olivia lächelte leicht zurück. "Danke... kann ich jetzt gehen?", fragte sie und hoffte jetzt entlassen zu werden.

"Na klar.", sagte sie und stand auch auf. Olivia drehte sich an der Tür noch einmal um, um ihrer Lehrerin noch ein kleines lächeln zu schenken.

_

Sie ging den Flur entlang und bekam wieder einen kloß im Magen, als sie daran dachte, dass Elliot gleich nicht da stehen würde und ihr Herz es doch so sehr hoffte. Es liefen nur noch vereinzeld ein paar Leute herum, die wie sie wahrscheinlich auch nicht mit dem Bus fahren mussten.

Sie öffnete die Tür nach draußen und sah sich um. Es wäre ein schöner Wintertag gewesen. Der Boden war weiß bedeckt und die Luft war kalt aber trocken. Und die Sonne scheinte. Sie steckte ihre Hände in die Jackentaschen und ging los.

"Olivia.", hörte sie auf einmal und sie traute ihren Ohren nicht. Sie drehte sich ungläubig um und da stand Elliot vor ihr und lächelte sie an. Sie bekam aprupt ein kribbeln im Bauch und musste einfach lächeln. Das machte er immer mit ihr. Sie ging näher auf ihn zu.

"Ich hätte nicht gedacht das du kommst.", sagte sie und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Warum das? Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich komme."; sagte er ernst.

"Ja... ich... ich... nicht jetzt, okay?", sagte sie und musste schon wieder mit den Tränen kämpfen. Er nickte nur und sein Blick fiel auf ihre Wange. Der Bluterguss war wieder ein neuer. Er streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie zärtlich auf ihre Wange. Sein Daum fuhr über den Bluterguss. "Liv,..." sagte er, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf in seiner Hand.

"Lass... okay?" fragte sie. Er nickte langsam. "Hi," sagte er dann und lehnte sich vor, um seine Lippen auf ihre zu legen. Anschließend nahm er ihre Hand in seine und sie gingen gemeinsam.

_

Miss Handerson saß noch immer im Klassenzimmer und schaute aus dem Fenster. Sie sah Olivia mit diesem Jungen und sie hatte Olivia lächeln sehen. Zum ersten mal im Leben, sah sie, das es ihrer Schülerin gut ging.


	11. Vertrauen

_Hallo! Hier ist ein neues Kapitel, doch bevor ihr anfangt zu lesen, muss ich einer Person noch was sagen._

_Livia: Es tut mir wirklich so leid, dass das Kapitel nicht schon vor 2 Tagen gekommen ist. Ich hatte es dir versprochen und du hast dich an die Abmachung gehalten und ich NICHT . Wirklich, es tut mir leid und ich hatte auch schon das halbe Kapitel fertig. Ich will mich nicht rausreden, wirklich nicht, aber ich war einfach nicht in der Stimmung zu schreiben und wenn ich nicht in der Laune bin, dann kann auch nichts gescheites dabei raus kommen._

_-Lyn-_

* * *

**Kapitel 11 - Vertrauen**

Elliot war ganz Gentleman und wollte sie zum Mittagessen einladen, was ihr ein bisschen peinlich war. Es war ungewohnt für sie. So neu. Doch wenn sie mit ihm zusammen war, dann war sie in der lage glücklich zu sein. Besser sogar, sie war in der Lage zu vergessen. Sie dachte nicht nicht an ihre Mutter oder ihre Klassenkameraden. Sie war einfach nur glücklich. Denn Elliot war da. Sie konnte ihm vertrauen, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben. Sie konnte unbeschwert lachen, zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben.

"Du musst das wirklich nicht machen.", sagte sie und lachte leicht, als er ihr die Jacke abnehmen wollte. Er lächelte nur und nahm ihr die Jacke ab. "Ich will aber," sagte er und lehnte sich vor um ihr auf die Wange zu küssen. Sie errötete leicht und hoffte, dass er es nicht bemerkte. Sie lächelte ihm hinterher und setzte sich schon einmal hin, als er die Jacken aufhängen ging.

"Und jetzt sagst du mir mal, warum du dachtest, dass ich nicht mehr komme.", sagte er als er sich wieder zu ihr setzte und hoffte, das Thema nicht falsch angefangen zu haben. Er wollte nicht, dass sie wieder abblockte. Sie stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Sie atmete schwer aus und überlegte, wie sie anfangen sollte.

"Ich weiß nicht.", sie lachte leicht auf um ihre unsicherheit zu überspielen. Sie fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durch das Haar und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. "Liv...", sagte er noch einmal eindringlich. Sie nickte langsam bevor sie anfing zu erklären. "Ich... ich hatte gestern mal wieder einen Streit mit meiner Mom, okay?", mehr wollte sie im Moment nicht sagen, doch er wusste, worauf es wieder hinausging. Er sah den Bluterguss an ihrer Wange.

_

Er legte seinen Arm um sie, als sie das Cafè verließen. Immer wenn er bei ihr war, dann fühlte sie sich so schwerelos. Es war einfach unglaublich. "Weißt du eigentlich, dass wir nur noch drei Tage Schule haben und dann endlich Ferien sind.", fragte er und drückte sie etwas näher an sich. "Jaa...", sagte sie und atmete tief erfreut aus. Keine Schule. Ganze Zwei Wochen lang.

Er lachte leicht auf, bei ihrer Reaktion. Er war ziemlich glücklich mit iht. Er wusste nicht, was es an ihr war, was ihn direkt angezogen hatte. Doch er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr von ihr fernhalten, jetzt wo er sie einmal getroffen hatte.

_

Und wieder verbrachten sie ihre Zeit miteinander und wieder war es ein Wunderschöner Tag. Was war an ihm, dass sie sich so sicher fühlte? Was war an ihm, dass sie ihm einfach so komplett und total vertraute?

_

Sie lachte laut mit ihm am Telefon. Es war bereits Nacht, aber sie fühlte sich noch gar kein Stück müde. Sie saß auf dem Boden in ihrem Zimmer, denn so weit reichte das Kabel, des Telefons gerade noch. Ihr Kopf war gegen die Wand gelehnt und ihre Beine hatte sie eng an ihren Körper gezogen. Sie scherzten etwas rum und redeten einfach nur, wie normale verliebte Teenager. Das sie einander vermissten und nicht auf den nächsten Tag warten konnten.

"El... meine Mom kommt... ich glabe wir sollten besser schluss machen.", sagte sie und seufzte. Sie legte ihren Kopf zurück an die Wand. Ihre Mutter hatte immer die besten Zeiten um nach Hause zu kommen.

"Was?", fragte Elliot geshockt. Sie lachte noch einmal auf. Er war müde und anscheinend, war er nicht mehr in der Lage klar zu denken. "... Ich meinte wir sollten auflegen," sagte sie. Jetzt fing auch er auf der anderen Leitung an zu lachen. Manchmal verstand er seine eigene Dummheit nicht. "Oh... okay... naja... bis morgen... schlaaf gut," sagte er noch immer grinsend.

"Ja... du auch," antwortete sie bevor sie den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel legte. Das kribbeln in ihrem Bauch die ganze Zeit nicht verschwunden. Siw überlegte, was sie jetzt machen sollte. Sie war immer noch nicht müde. Sollte sie nach ihrer Mutter schauen? Sie war sich nicht sicher. Nicht nachdem, was gestern und vorgestern geschehen war. Doch sie musste sie sehen, wenigstens um sicher zu sein, dass sie okay war. Seltsam oder? Normalerweise sind es doch die Eltern, die sich um ihre Kinder sorgen.

Leise drückte sie die Tür auf, sodass sie im Flur stand. Sie hörte leichte schluchzer aus dem Wohnzimmer und sofort machte sie sich sorgen. Egal, was sie ihr je angetan hatte, sie war ihre Mutter. "Mom," sagte sie leise, als sie das Wohnzimmer betrat. Ihre Mutter saß auf der Couch ihren Kopf in die Hände gestützt. "Mom," sagte sie noch einmal und setzte sich neben sie. Sie legte ihren Arm um sie. Sie konnte sie einfach nicht hassen, so sehr sie auch wollte.

"Es tut mir leid," schluchzte ihre Mutter. "Es tut mir so leid," sagte sie noch einmal. Olivia schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. "Was tut dir leid?", fragte sie. Serena brauchte erst einmal ein paar anläufe, bovor sie sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und anfangen konnte zu sprechen.

"Alles... wie... wie i-ich dich behandelt habe... u-und alles... es tut mir leid Olivia," sagte sie. Olivia nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm und drückte sie fest. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass so etwas kam. Gleich würde sie versprechen, dass sie aufhören würde zu trinken und Olivia würde ihr wieder glauben, weil sie ihre Mutter war. Weil sie so sehr wollte, dass es wahr wird.


	12. Glaube

**Kapitel 12 - Glaube**

"Nein... Mom, Mom... es ist okay." sie drückte ihre Mutter noch fester an sich und ein paar Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter. Sie würde ihre Herz brechen. Wieder und wieder doch sie konnte nicht anders als ihr glauben. Sie musste es einfach. Sie wollte es zu sehr. Sie wollte er glauben, das sie eine Mutter hatte. Eine Richtige Mutter, wie jeder andere auch. War es wirklich zu viel verlangt? Wahrscheinlich.

"I...ich wirklich... i...ich hör damit a...auf" stotterte Serena Benson und legte ihre Arme um ihre Tochter um sie auch zu halten. "Ich weiß Mom," sagte Olivia, denn sie konnte ihr einfach nicht sagen, dass sie es schaffen würde und das sie ihr vertraute. So weit war sie noch nicht. Oder so weit war sie nicht mehr.

"Ich bekomm das in Griff... ich verspreche es dir. Ich hab ein Problem... und es ist nicht deine Schuld. Ich habe so viel falsch gemacht. Es... Olivia... ich... ich habe ein Angebot für einen Job... Ich kann wieder in meinen Beruf zurück... an der Columbia. Ich... ich habe realisiert, dass ich alles falsch gemacht habe...", sie war langsam etwas gefasster. Sie hatte aufgehört zu weinen. Sie sah ihrer Tochter nun in die Augen.

"Mom... wirklich, es ist okay," sagte Olivia mit zitterner Stimme doch ihre Mutter schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. "Ich... lass mich bitte ausreden," Olivia nickte mit tränen verweintem Gesicht. "Ich habe so viel... falsch gemacht... ich kann es... nie wieder rückgängig machen... nie. Aber... aber ich kann versuchen, es ab jetzt... besser zu machen... alles was ich je getan habe... … ich... in der nächsten Zeit... ich werde dich anschreien... ich werde alles mögliche tun... aber... aber wenn ich... ich durch bin mit dem entzug... ich... verspreche dir... ich... ich werde dir nie wieder... weh tun... seelisch... und... und körperlich."

Dieses Mal war es Olivia, die weinend zusammenbrach. Sie konnte es alles nicht mehr zurück halten. Der ganze Schmerz, die ganzen Demütigungen. All die verdammten Jahre. Immer und immer wieder das selbe. Ihr ganzes scheiß leben. Ihre Mutter war nie da für sie. Nie. Sie hätte sie so oft gebraucht. Immer und immer wieder. Doch sie war einfach nie da. Sie ging zu Boden. Sie konnte nicht mehr denken. Wusste nicht warum sie auf einmal zusammen brach. Sie hatte immer versucht stark vor ihr zu bleiben. So stark wie es ging und heute konnte sie einfach nicht mehr. Ihre Mutter legte ihre Arme um sie und wiegte sie leicht vor und zurück zur Beruhigung. "Schhh.." ihr Gesicht war in ihrem Haar. Ihre Mutter war in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal ihre Mutter. Sie flüsterte Worte zur Beruhigung. Es fühlte sich an wie Stunden, bis sie sich endlich beruhigt hatte und sie merkte, dass ihre Mutter langsam zittrig wurde. Sie wusste was sie brauchte. Alkohol. Serena ging in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie meinte Olivia sollte sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie brauchte Zeit für sich.

Olivia nahm das Telefon und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie setzte sich wieder auf den Fußboden. Es war mitten in der Nacht, aber sie musste unbedingt mit ihm sprechen. Sie brauchte ihn. Sie tippte die Nummer in Sekunden schnelle und atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor sie auf 'ok' drückte. Sie hörte das Freizeiche. Duuud... duuud... duuud... duuud... duuud... duuud. Sie hatte es schon beinahe aufgegeben, als sie hörte, das er den Hörer abnahm.

"Stabler," grummelte er. "Hey," sagte sie mit schwacher Stimme. Sie arbeitete hart daran, sich die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie hörte ihn die Nachttisch Lampe anmachen und sich im Bett aufsetzen. "Liv... was ist passiert?" fragte er und war voller sorge. Warum rief sie ihn mitten in der Nacht an.

"I-ich weiß nicht... das ist alles so schwirig.", sagte sie und wusste nicht wie sie es ihm erzählen sollte. "Ich denke ich werde dir folgen können," sagte er und hörte sie direkt auf der anderen Seite anfangen zu schluchzen. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Es war beinahe 4 Uhr morgens. Ein Glück war Wochenende.

"Olivia... sprich mit mir... ich... ich bin in einer halben Stunde bei dir," sagte er und war schon dabei sich an zu ziehen. Hoffentlich würden seine Eltern ihn nicht erwischen. Sie gab immer noch keine Antworten. Sie wollte ihn wirklich bei sich haben. Doch hoffentlich würde ihre Mom ihn nicht erwischen. Es war einfach alles zu kompliziert. Elliot sprach noch zu ihr und legte dann auf. Sie saß noch zitternd da, stand dann aber leise auf und schlich sich aus der Wohnung um unten auf ihn zu warten. Sie stand da nur ca. 5 Minuten, bis er kam. Total besorgt in Trainingshosen und einer grauen Kaputzenjacke an. Mitten im Winter. "Was ist?" fragte er und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf und flüstete, das sie erst nach oben gehen sollten.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, schloss sie leise die Tür. Elliot setzte sich aufs Bett und beobachtete sie wie sie auf und ab in dem Raum ging. Sie wollte nicht erneut anfangen zu weinen. Übers telefon war es anders als hier und jetzt.

"Olvia... Oliva... Olivia!" flüsterte er eindringlich und stellte sich vor sie. Sie blieb stehen und sah auf den Boden. Elliot legte seine Arme einfach um sie und sie legte ihren Kopf um seine Brust. Sie versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen aber egal wie sehr sie sich dagegen wehrte, die tränen kamen einfach so. Sie hatte das Gefühl sie hatte noch nie so viel geweint, wie an diesem Tag. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging Elliot mit ihr zum Bett und sie legten sich hin. Er strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. Er sagte nichts. Wenn sie reden wollte, dann war er da, aber er würde sie mit sicherheit nicht drängen. Sie würde nur abblocken.

Es dauerte eine Weile aber irgendwann hörte er sie gleichmäßig atmen und er wusste das sie eingeschlafen war. Er schloss ebenfalls seine Augen.

–

Sie wachte in seinen Armen auf und schlagartig kamen alles ereignisse von der letzten Nacht wieder. Sie erstarrte. Sie drehte sich zu Elliot um und sah das er sie beobachtete. Er lächelte sie leicht an und sie konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Sie musste mitlächelt.

"Gestern... als wir aufgelegt haben...", begann sie denn auf einmal.


	13. Ein Fast Perfekter Tag

_**A/N – **Hallo und hier ist dann schon mal wieder das nächste Kapitel. Etwas schneller als das letzte mal und ich hoffe wirklich das es euch gefällt und vielleicht werdet ihr ja bemerken, dass ich wirklich in Schreiblaune war. Zumindest ist es in dieser Geschichte bis jetzt das längste Kapitel. _

**Kapitel 13 – Ein fast Perfekter Tag**

**3 Wochen Später**

Sie wachte auf mit dem Gefühl, es nicht glauben zu können. Konnte dies wirklich alles geschehen? Es war so... so... unwirklich. Doch was war so unwirlich? Alles. Ihr ganzes Leben. Sie hatte einen Freund, seit nun schon fast einem Monat und ihre Mutter hatte seit genau 30 Tagen nichts mehr getrunken. Sie schaffte es jeden Tag besser. Olivia fühlte sich so gut... wenn da nicht die Schule wäre. In zwei Tagen würden die Ferien zu ende sein und sie wollte noch gar nicht daran denken. Sie wollte ihre Stimmung nicht zerstören.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen langsam mit einem lächeln. Sie wachte mit einem lächeln auf? Das war nicht mehr sie. Das war irgendjemand anderes aber nicht sie. Doch sie mochte es. Sie mochte ihr neues leben. Sie bekam Magenschmerzen, als sie daran dachte, dass es jeden Tag wieder anders sein konnte, aber im Moment. Im Moment war es gut.

Ihre Mutter wusste, dass sie wirklich mit Elliot zusammen war und sie schrie sie nicht an. Sie wollte nicht, das sie mit ihm Schluss machte und sie machte ihre Tochter auch nicht mehr nieder.

Sie saß am Frühstückstisch mit ihrer Mutter und strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Ähm... wollen wir beide mal was unternehmen... nur wir beide... bevor die Schule und meine Arbeit anfängt?", fragte Serena Benson ihre Tochter und schaute zu ihr hinüber. Olivia sah zu ihr auf. Eigentlich hatte sie vorgehabt sich mit Elliot zu treffen. Sie hatten sich schon zwei Tage nicht gesehen. Zwei Ganze Tage!!! Doch wann hatte sie das letzte mal was mit ihrer Mutter gemacht? Noch nie. Sie zögerte anscheinend zu lange mit ihrer Antwort. "Du... du hast dich schon mit Elliot verabredet oder?" fragte sie. Olivia zögerte erneut.

"Ich... nein... also doch ja... aber... ich würde gerne mal was mit dir machen..." Olivia lächelte. Serena nickte langsam. Ihr schien die Idee nicht zu gefallen, ihre Tochter von ihrem Date fernzuhalten. "Hör mal..." sagte sie dann. "Ich hab eine Idee... wir beide können heute Vormittag was machen und den restlichen Tag kannst du dann mit Elliot verbringen" auf Olivias Lippen breitete sich ein lächeln aus. Sie stimmte zu.

"Wir können uns ja heute Mittag mit Elliot zum Essen treffen... mir gefällt es nämlich gar nicht, das ich deinen Freund nicht kenne." Olivia sah sie leicht geschockt an. Sie wusste, das Elliot nicht besonders gut auf ihre Mutter zu sprechen war. Nach allem was sie Olivia angetan hatte. Doch sie stimmte dann auch zu. Ihre Mutter hatte das Recht ihn kennen zu lernen.

Als sie aufstand und ins Badezimmer ging um sich zu duschen, da konnte sie den Gedanken einfach nicht abschütteln, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis ihr erneut das Herz gebrochen würde? Sie kämpfte dagegen an, doch es war schwer. Es war schwer einfach mal alles andere beiseite zu schieben und einfach mal glücklich sein. Sie konnte das nicht so einfach. Es war einfach schon zu viel passiert in ihrem Leben, was sie nicht vergessen konnte. Nicht vergessen würde. Aber am liebsten vergessen wollte.

–

"Und was willst du heute machen?", fragte Serena und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie nervös sie in Wirklichkeit war. Es war das erste mal, dass sie wirklich was mit ihrer Tochter machte. Sie letzten Wochen hatten sie einfach nur aufgefressen. Sie dachte jede Sekunde lang an Alkohol. Konnte sich nicht ablenken. Gar nichts. Doch sie war standhaft geblieben. Langsam ging es wieder. Sie konnte auch an andere Sachen denken. Und sie wollte es schaffen. Es wirklich schaffen. Für sich... für Olivia... für den Mistkerl, der sie vergewaltigt hatte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie glücklich sein konnte. Zumindest etwas in der Art wie glücklich.

"Ich weiß nicht... worauf hast du denn Lust?", fragte Olivia etwas beschämt und schaute zu Boden. Diese Situation war ungewohnt. Noch nie hatte sie wirklich etwas mit ihre Mutter gemacht. Serena dachte einige Sekunden nach bevor sie "Shoppen?" sagte. Olivia stimmte ihr zu. Ein schmales lächeln spiegelte sich auf ihren Lippen wieder. Shoppen mit ihrer Mutter. Etwas was wahrscheinlich schon jedes Mädchen mit ihrer Mutter gemacht hatte, wovon sie nur schon immer geträumt hatte.

–

Sie betraten das kleine Café, in dem sie sich mit Elliot treffen wollten. Olivia war so aufgeregt, dass sie kaum denken konnte. Gleich würden Elliot, ihr Freund, und Serena, ihre Mutter, zum ersten mal aufeinander treffen. Sie hoffte und betete, dass es gut gehen würde. Es musste einfach. Bis jetzt war der Tag gut gewesen. Mehr sogar als gut. Sie hatte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter genossen.

_Sie betraten den kleinen Laden, in dem sie noch nie gewesen war, doch sie sah schon direkt, dass ihr die Kleidungsstücke, die es dort gab, sehr gefielen. Sie warf einen lächelnden Blick über ihre Schulter hinweg, zu ihrer Mutter. Auch diese lächelte. _

_Olivia ging zu einem Ständer und schaute ihn durch. "Liv...", hörte sie ihre Mutter nach ein paar Minuten rufen. Sie drehte sich um und sah ihre Mutter da stehen. Fragend hielt sie ein Shirt hoch. Olivia lächelte nur. "Wow... Mom. Das ist toll." sagte sie und ging zu ihrer Mutter um ihr das Shirt abzunehmen._

_Sie kam mit gerunzelter Stirn aus der Umkleidekabine. Serena lächelte bei dem Anblick ihrer Tochter. "Liv... das ist wirklich... perfekt... es... es schreit nach dir. Das... das musst du einfach haben." sagte sie_

Nervös schaute Olivia noch einmal auf ihre Uhr. Sie hoffte Elliot würde nicht zu spät kommen. Verdammt, warum war sie bloß so nervös? Und dann sah sie ihn durch die Tür treten und ganz plötzlich wurde sie ruhig. Sie konnte wieder richtig atmen und sie musste ihn einfach anlächeln. Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Als er sie bemerkte, fing er ebenfalls an sie breit an zu lächeln. Sie ging näher an ihn heran. "Hey," sagte sie leise, aber sie küsste ihn nicht. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter nicht zu viel zumuten.

"Hey," sagte er und folgte ihr zum Tisch. Als sie den Blick ihrer Mutter sah, wuchs ihre Anspannung wieder auf ein Maximum. Serena Benson, sah nicht wirklich erfreut über Elliot aus. Vielleicht bildete sie sich es auch nur ein. Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber es wäre auch zu viel verlangt gewesen, wenn einmal alles in ihrem Leben gut laufen würde. Olivia setzte sich wieder hin, aber Elliot noch nicht direkt. Er streckte ihrer Mutter die Hand hin.

"Mrs. Benson, ich bin Elliot Stabler. Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen," sagte er freundlich und wartete bis Serena seine Hand genommen hatte, bevor er sie hinsetzte. Er war freundlich. Er was höflich. Was wollte ihre Mutter mehr? Warum sah sie ihn so an. Nach dem Motto. 'Warum hat meine Tochter sich gerade so einen wie ihn ausgesucht?' Olivia verstand es nicht wirklich, aber sie versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Es herrschte eine leicht unangenehme stille am Tisch. "...Und... Elliot... wie alt bist du?", fragte Serena nach einer Weile. Elliot tauschte einen kurzen Blick mit Olivia aus, bevor er wahrheitsgemäß mit "17," antwortete. Serena nickte kurz. Es schien ihr ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen.

Das Essen verlief schrecklich. Serena fragte alles mögliche. Sie quetschte ihn förmlich aus. Was seine Eltern arbeiteten. Auf welche Schule er ging und noch vieles mehr. Und die ganze Zeit lächelte sie freundlich. Doch Olivia kannte sie besser als das. Sie wusste, was es bedeutete. Und sie fand noch immer keine Antwort auf die frage, warum? Was hatte ihre Mutter gegen Elliot? Konnte sie nicht sehen, dass ihre Tochter zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben glücklich war und jemand hatte, dem sie vertraute. Sie war immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen. Ohne Freunde. Ohne niemanden. Und jetzt... jetzt hatte sie endlich jemanden. Doch was hatte ihre Mutter für ein Problem? Sie verstand sie wirklich nicht.

Elliot und Olivia verließen gemeinsam das Café. Sie gingen ein paar Meter in Stille, bis Elliot endlich sagte. "Das lief doch ganz gut, oder?" sagte er und schaute zu ihr. Olivia lachte auf. "Komm schon... Sie hasst dich." sagte sie und bemerkte die Veränderung in Elliots Gesichtsausdruck. "Entschuldigung. Ich weiß auch nicht warum..." sagte sie und zuckte die Schultern. "Naja... wenigsten mögen meine Eltern dich," sagte er dann. Olivia schaute geshockt zu ihm. Es war ihr nie wirklich aufgefallen. "Meinst du wirklich???" fragte sie.

"Klar... sie haben mir schon ein paar mal gesagte, dass sie stolz sind, dass ich ein Mädchen wie dich gefunden habe." sagte er und Olivia lächelte ihn an. Na gut, so könnten sie sich wenigstens noch bei Elliot in Ruhe treffen, ohne angst vor Eltern haben zu müssen.

Sie ging weiter, doch Elliot blieb stehen und hielt sie an der Hand fest. "Was?" fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er zog sie näher an sich heran. "Ich hab dir noch gar nicht richtig hallo gesagt," sagte er mit einem breiten grinsen auf dem Lippen. Er beugte sich näher zu ihr herunter und ließ seine Lippen langsam über ihre gleiten. Der Kuss vertiefte sich schnell. Als sie sich wieder voneinander trennten, lächelte Elliot immer noch. "Hallo," sagte er. "Hey" sagte Olivia leise lachend. "Und was hast du für heute so geplant?" fragte sie ihn. "Hmm... ich hab da so an einen Film, Popcorn und ein Bett gedacht." sagte er süß. "Ah... das klingt gut." sagte Olivia, ihre Arme lagen noch immer um seinen Hals.

–

Gemeinsam betraten sie sein Zimmer. Es war ein wenig anders, als es noch vor einem Monat gewesen war, als sie das erste mal hier war. Inzwischen hing neben seinem Bett ein Bild von ihnen. Olivia mochte das Bild. Er hatte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt und gemeinsam lächelten sie ziemlich verliebt in die Kamera. Es war ein schöner Tag gewesen.

"Machs dir schon mal gemütlich und ich hol Popcorn und was zu trinken." sagte Elliot und Olivia machte es sich auf dem Bett gemütlich. Vorher suchte sie aber noch einen Film aus, den die beiden schauen konnten.

Als Elliot wieder kam, stellte er alles auf dem kleinen Tisch ab und legte sich dann hinter sie. Seine Arme waren um ihren Körper und ihr Kopf an seiner Brust.

Der Film fing an, aber keiner konzentrierte sich wirklich darauf. Sie sahen zwar zum Fernseher, aber sie sahen ihn nicht wirklich. Elliots Hände fanden ihre und ihre Finger kreuzten sich miteinander. Olivia schaute auf ihre Finger hinab und lächelte.

"Ich liebe dich," sagte Elliot auf einmal und ihr Herz fing wie verrückt an zu rasen. Sie konnte es nicht langsamer schlagen lassen, sie hatte das Gefühl, sie hätte eine Herz-Attacke oder so etwas in der Art. Es war das erste mal, dass er es zu ihr sagte.

_Ich. Liebe. Dich. _

Sie spielte die Worte immer wieder in ihrem Kopf ab. Immer und immer wieder. Sie wollte sie noch einmal hören. Sie wollte nicht, dass es jemals aufhörte. Er liebte sie. Es war überhaupt das erste mal in ihrem Leben, dass jemand so etwas zu ihr sagte. Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie überhaupt in der Lage war sich irgendwie zu bewegen oder jegliche Reaktion zu zeigen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen. "Sag es noch mal," hauchte sie. Sie musste es hören, während er ihr in die Augen schaute, damit sie es wirklich glauben konnte.

"Ich liebe dich," Elliot zögerte keine Sekunde und ihr Herz fing wieder an wie verrückt zu rasen.

"Ich liebe dich auch." sagte sie dann und beugte sich vor um ihm einen langen Kuss zu geben. Anschließend drehte sie sich wieder zum Fernseher, seine Arme lagen noch immer um sie herum. Ihr lächeln war wie auf ihr Gesicht gemeißelt. Es war einfach nicht weg zu bekommen.


	14. Rückfall und neue Erfahrungen

Tut mir wirklich Leid, das es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war einfach nicht in der Lage, in der Laune, um eine Teenager Liebesgeschichte weiter zuschreiben. Ich konnte es einfach nicht. Mein Herz war nicht wirklich dabei.

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Rückfall und neue Erfahrungen**

Es war dunkel, als sie vor dem Apartment- Gebäude standen, in dem Olivia mit ihrer Mutter lebte. Sie schaute Elliot in die Augen. Schüchtern, wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Wollte noch länger mit ihm zusammen bleiben.

Elliot ging ein paar Schritte näher an sie heran und strich ihr eine lange Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. Sie lächelte als sie sah, dass auf seinen Lippen sich auch ein lächeln bildete.

"Ich will noch nicht, dass der Tag zu Ende ist", sagte sie und legte ihre Arme um seinen Nacken. Elliot schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich auch nicht."

Olivia seufzte. "Ich mein... es ist immer so unglaublich schön wenn wir zusammen sind. Dann kann ich alles um mich herum vergessen und so... aber ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen... ich hab das Gefühl ich halt dich von deinen Freunden fern und..-", doch sie wurde von Elliots Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen unterbrochen.

"Du hältst mich von gar nichts fern", hauchte er leise und hob ihr Kinn mit seiner Hand an. Er lehnte vor um sie zu küssen.

Langsam

Einfühlsam

Herausfordernd

Doch sie wollten beide schnell mehr. Sie drückte ihn fest an sich, nicht im Stande ihn jemals gehen zu lassen.

Es schien nur Sekunden zu sein, bis sie ihre Hand zwischen sie brachte und ihn vorsichtig etwas weg drückte. Atemlos schaute sie ihn an.

"Ich muss jetzt wirklich nach oben... ich liebe dich", sagte sie und drehte sich um, doch Elliot hielt an ihrer Hand fest. Er drehte sie wieder zu sich herum.

Er zog sie noch einmal an sich um sie zu küssen. "Ich liebe dich,auch", und mit diesen Worten ließ er sie gehen.

Sie schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. "Olivia, warum bist du erst jetzt zu hause?", hörte sie ihre Mutter rufen. Sie verdrehte ihren Augen und ging ins Wohnzimmer, wo sie sie auf dem Sofa fand.

"So spät ist es doch gar nicht, ich war noch bei Elliot, dass weißt du doch", sie setzte sich neben ihre Mutter. Sie zog ihre Beine unter sich.

"Halt... hab ich das richtig verstanden? Du warst den ganzen Tag bei ihm, alleine, in seinem Zimmer, nur ihr? Waren seine Eltern auch da?", fragte sie. Olivia drehte ihren Kopf zu ihrer Mutter.

"Ja, ja, ja und zuerst nicht, aber dann ja", beantwortete sie die Fragen der Reihe nach. Serena Benson sah sauer aus.

"Olivia! Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, was alles passieren könnte?", schrie sie schon beinah. Olivia sah sie nur perplex an. "Was soll das denn jetzt heißen. Mom?", fragte sie.

"Olivia... du bist ein Mädchen, er ist ein Junge..."

"Mom! Du denkst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich nicht weiß was da passieren kann!", sie war sichtlich sauer.

"Was weiß ich denn?", jetzt schrie sie wirklich.

"Ja das ist es. Du weißt gar nichts. Du hast dich nie interessiert für mich und jetzt willst du auf einmal Super Mutter spielen. Tu mir einen Gefallen und lass es einfach", und mit diesen Worten, war sie in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden.

Sie war ihr egal, in diesem Moment. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre Mutter wollte immer nur ihr Leben zerstören. Es fiel ihr selbst wahrscheinlich nicht auf, aber es war so. Doch es war ihr egal. Sie hatte ihr eigenes Leben. Sie hatte Elliot. Sie wollte sich am nächsten Tag mit Elliot und ein paar Freunden von ihm treffen.

Sie steckte sich die Kopfhörer in die Ohren und schaltete die Musik so laut es geht. Ihre Gedanken waren nicht mehr bei ihrer Mutter. Von ihr würde sie sich das Leben nicht mehr zerstören lassen. Die Musik fing an und sie fing an zu lächeln.

_Will you stay awake for me?_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I don't wanna miss anything_

_I will share the air I breath_

_I'll give you my heart on a string_

_I just don't wanna miss anything _

Es war beinahe Mitternacht, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete und die Kopfhörer abnahm. Sie hörte ein klirren aus dem Wohnzimmer. Sie runzelte die Stirn und stand langsam auf.

Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam, da sah sie ihre Mutter. Noch immer auf dem Sofa. Nur dies mal, lag sie mit dem Kopf gegen die Lehne. In ihrer Hand ein Glas und auf dem Tisch eine Halblehre Flasche Vodka.

"Ich glaub es nicht," sagte Olivia leise. "ICH GLAUB ES NICHT!" sie drehte sich um und ging.

"O... Olivia... wart- warte", rief ihr ihre Mutter hinterher doch Olivia hörte es schon nicht mehr. Sie hatte ihre Jacke gegriffen und war draußen.

Sie wusste nicht wohin. Ihr Atem ging schnell und die Tränen brannten in ihren Augen. Sie wollte jedoch keine Träne an sie verschwenden. Wo sollte sie jetzt hingehen? Nach hause konnte sie nicht mehr. Nicht jetzt. Sie wollte nicht zu ihrer Mutter. Wahrscheinlich wieder geschlagen werden oder sonstiges.

Sie irrte eine Weile durch die Stadt, achtete nicht darauf, wohin sie ihre Füße trugen, bis sie auf einmal vor Elliots Haus stand. Sie wollte nicht klingeln, wollte nicht die Familie wecken, doch sie musste irgendwo hin.

Sie atmete tief durch und klingelte einmal kurz. Es dauerte ungefähr zwei Minuten, bis Elliots Mutter die Tür öffnete. Sie stand da, in einem lila Morgenmantel und schaute sie verwirrt an.

"Es... es tut mir Leid, dass ich sie wecke, aber... ich muss wirklich zu Elliot", sie biss nervös auf ihre Lippe. Wollte noch immer nicht anfangen zu weinen.

Bernies Stabler ging einen Schritt zur Seite und beim rein kommen, legte sie Olivia eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Alles in Ordnung mit dir, Schatz?", fragte sie und Olivia gab ihr ein kleines trauriges lächeln. "Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie, als sie ihre Schuhe ausgezogen hatte und langsam nach oben zu Elliots Zimmer ging.

Sie öffnete die Tür leise und legte ihre Jacke auf einen Stuhl. Er schlief tief. Sie lächelte leicht, als sie ihn da so sah. Sie ging leise zum Bett und zog die Decke etwas zur Seite und legte sich neben ihn. Sie schloss die Augen sofort, als sie ihn an seiner Seite spürte.

Elliot drehte sich um und erwachte langsam. Er blinkte ein paar mal und sah sie verwirrt an. "Olivia, was machst du hier?", fragte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Olivia legte ihren Arm um ihn und begann zu reden.

Doch jetzt, da er da war und sie ansah, konnte sie die Tränen kaum noch zurück halten. Sie schaute nach unten und Elliot war direkt hellwach. Er hob ihr Kinn an und sah ihr eindringlich in die Augen.

"Sie... sie trinkt wieder", war das einzige was sie sagte, bevor Elliot sie an sich drückte und sie einfach nur hielt. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte, doch keiner dachte mehr an schlafen.

Elliot lehnte sich nach vorne und küsste ihren Hals. Sie bewegte sich in seiner Handlung und beinahe automatisch legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Körper und ließ sie über seinen Rücken fahren. Als sie am unteren Rand vom Shirt angekommen war, schob sie es leicht nach oben und ließ ihre Hände nun über seinen Nackten Rücken fahren.

Er zog es über seinen Kopf aus und es landete neben dem Bett. Er rollte hinüber, sodass er nun auf ihr lag.

Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah ihr einige Sekunden in die Augen, bevor er seine Lippen auf ihre legte. Langsam... vorsichtig fing er an ihre Jacke auf zumachen. Sie hielt ihn nicht davon ab.

Sie machten es langsam... vorsichtig. Jeder hätte einen Rückzug machen können, doch niemand wollte es. Alles was sie wollten... brauchten war einander.

Als sie am nächsten morgen aufwachte, da spürte sie seine Arme um sich. Sie merkte das sie Nackt war und lächelte, als sie an die letzte Nacht dachte. Sie schaute zu Elliot und sah, dass er sie ansah. Er lächelte als er sie sah und sie gab ihm einen Kuss.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile liegen und irgendwann standen sie auf. Sie gingen runter und fanden seine Mutter und seinen Vater am Frühstückstisch. Sie setzten sich. Olivia schaute leicht verlegen umher. Nicht sicher, wie sie mit seiner Familie umgehen sollte.

Im großen und ganzen verlief das essen in Ordnung. Es war komisch für sie, aber seine Eltern waren nett zu ihr.

Als sie wieder in seinem Zimmer waren setzte sie sich auf das Bett. Er strich einem Finger über ihre Wange.

"Was denkst du?", fragte er

"Hm... ich werde wohl nie von meiner Mutter weg kommen", antwortete sie ihm.

"Liv, das stimmt nicht, irgendwann... und du hast mich... immer... und für immer... ich liebe dich", sagte er und sie lächelte leicht.

"Ich dich auch," und jetzt nahm Elliot ihre Hand und zog sie auf. Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Wir wollten uns doch mit meinen Freunden treffen", sagte er und gemeinsam verließen sie sein Zimmer. Zusammen.

Wer hätte zu dieser Zeit gedacht, wie sich ihr Leben einmal entwickeln würde? Sie ganz bestimmt nicht.

* * *

**ENDE – Ich hoffe ihr mochtet es!**


End file.
